


A series of MPREG

by Highkiller777



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, It is after Mink's route, M/M, Mpreg, Nanny Clear, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: Mostly self-indulgence MPREG when Friend woke that muse up. Depending on when that Muse is active will determine if I write for the others.Though I do have another in the works >>;
Relationships: Mink/Seragaki Aoba, Mizuki/Seragaki Aoba, Noiz/Seragaki Aoba, Ren/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first up is Mink!

When Aoba learned he was pregnant was when he neared the end of his first trimester, persistent nausea and vomiting having him in and out of doctors for months. A doctor was listening to his stomach when she blinked in confusion, after confirming he was indeed born male, she grabbed an ultrasound machine. To everyone's surprise she found two fetuses growing within him. After a lot of blood work and spending a week in the hospital they determined the twins were growing fine. To protect Aoba they changed his medical records to say he was born female but transitioned in his teen years.

After a tough conversation, having to explain who their father is, he left out exactly how they got there. He chose to keep them, he didn’t blame them for how they got there. It was going to be hard taking care of them by himself, not to mention his own growing fears considering his existence.

Honestly he was happy to know he wasn’t just getting fat.

He was in his 4th month when Tae urged him to tell his friends, Haga was informed with them. Clear took it well, offering to cover for Aoba while he was unable to make deliveries. Koujaku was mostly angry at Mink, but promised to help Aoba any way he could. Noiz didn’t seem to care, Mizuki laughed and congratulated him.

Around his 6th month he began having complications, his body was adjusting to the extra life growing inside but it struggled the bigger and more active they got. Much to everyone's surprise, Noiz offered to stay by his side and help him. He helped him up and the down the steps and get to his feet when he began to struggle.

In the middle of his 7th month they were moving, Tae and Aoba worried about where to put the twins in their small house, Aoba had been trying to get his room to where they could sleep with him but he had limited space. So with help from friends they found a place with two large bedrooms.

Noiz caught him looking for Mink the night they were fully moved in, Aoba came clean that he wanted to at least tell Mink about them, and he really wanted him there when they were born. The looks of pity he got made him feel worse, the chances he was dead were higher than Aoba figuring out where his village was from what he saw in scrap. He still wanted to try and nobody tried to stop him.

He was in a rocking chair while Clear was over keeping an eye on him, he was just into his 9th month, no longer allowed on his feet for more than a few minutes when his legs had given out and nearly making him hurt himself and the twins.

“Master! Do you want me to rub your feet?” Clear was happy with his role of helping Aoba.

“Ahh you don’t need too, are they swelling again?” He tried to look over his stomach to see when he hissed and clutched at his stomach. “Nnn Ahh!” Clear was by his side quickly. “I.. Nnngh I think it’s t-time... Ahh!”

Clear got him to the hospital, he was prepped and brought into the operation room. Tae stayed by his side holding his hand while they were taken out.

He had two girls, lighter skin and brown hair. He was so happy to see them looking normal. When they were placed in his arms, he sobbed holding them close. A couple hours after he was stitched shut and the twins taken to have a full medical check-up Aoba went into shock. They got him stable but he didn’t wake up for a week. His unique biology didn’t know how to properly cope with no longer needing to provide for the girls and ended up nearly killing him.

When he did wake up he didn’t remember anything after handing the babies to the nurse. Clear stayed by his side the entire time, having learned how to take care of babies until Aoba was able too, he was so grateful for Clear’s singing.

~~~

“Da! Dad!” Aoba groaned as his two girls smacked the side of his mattress, Sei grabbing at his sheet trying to climb or pull it off him while Haruka squealed happily. “Beakfess! Beafess!” He opened his eyes, reaching out and petting their messy hair.

“Yes, Yes~ Dad’s up. Oh careful Sei.” He picked her up and kissed her cheek, Haruka making grabby hands and jumping until she fell back on her butt pouting. “Haha.” Setting Sei on the bed he leaned over and picked her up, kissing her cheek and hugging both of them.

“Wen!” Sei moved to the curled-up ball of fluff, patting his head once as he woke up.

“Good Morning Sei, Haruka.” She mirrored their broken morning before crawling off the bed and running hand in hand into the kitchen. “Aoba, how do you feel today?”

“Mmmm sleepy but I’m alright.” He slid his legs off the bed, grabbing his walking cane and limping down the hallway.

“Ahh Good morning Master!” Clear had just gotten the twins into their high chairs and handed them their food, Haruka making a mess as she ate with her hands. Sei doing her best to use the plastic spoon, Aoba tied his hair up high after he sat down. Wiping Haruka’s chubby cheeks and hands, giving her the spoon.

“Spoo!” She smacked it into her food laughing when it splashed. “Hahah Dad!”

“Haruka~” He leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Try to follow Sei alright?” Her eyes light up, watching Sei and doing her best to mimic. Aoba wiping his face before he began to eat. “Thanks again Clear, I don’t know how I’d be able to do this myself.”

“I’m always happy to help Master! Sei-chan and Haruka-chan are fun to play with!”

Clear basically moved in when it became clear Aoba would have to live with a limp, he helped around the house and taking care of the twins, Tae moved into a place not too far so he could take her room. He worked the night shift at Mizuki’s bar, while Aoba had returned to work the previous month. Though he couldn’t do deliveries on foot anymore he still managed the front of the shop and with a leg brace he could restock shelves.

It was getting close to their first birthday, he wanted Mink to see them. Though he feared what he’d do when he did, what if he hated them? What if he hurt them? What if- Aoba rubbed his eyes. No, if he tried anything Aoba wouldn’t let him, or to be precise Clear wouldn’t.

They planned to follow a lead Noiz had found on Mink, it was a long flight away but they saved up as much they could and bought the tickets. Today was Clear’s last day of working before their flight in the morning, he couldn’t be more grateful for the man.

“Clear, could you double check and make sure I packed their medication in the carry-on? I checked last night but I want to be sure, Oh Sei dear are you done?” She made a face at the spoon, as if it was the reason her food was gone. “Awww Come on, you two need a bath.” Wiping their faces clean he set them on the floor.

~~~

Aoba sat with both his girls in his lap sleeping, the plane ride had scared them and they cried for a while before Aoba and Clear managed to calm them down. Clear called for him after grabbing their luggage from the conveyor, they walked out into the sunlight and into the taxi Clear called for them. Haruka fast asleep in Aoba’s arms while Sei was slowly waking up in Clear’s lap as they drove to the town Noiz said he was last seen in.

“Master, are you feeling okay?”

“From the flight? I’m alright, a bit tired. Otherwise I’m really nervous.” He stroked his daughter's hair. “Do you think.. Do you think Mink will be happy seeing them?”

“I don’t see why not; they are so cute!” Aoba gave a sad smile, he hated that he was too scared to do this alone.

They arrived at the small inn and rented out a room, Haruka awake and full of energy. Her gold eyes taking in anything and everything, letting go of her grip on Aoba’s pants when she saw something that caught her eye. She waddled her way towards the open door, only to be scooped up by Aoba.

“Haruka, no you don’t.” She whined and wiggled in his grip. “Clear I’m going to go walk around and hopefully she’ll calm down by the time I’m back.”

“Are you sure? I could do it if you need to rest.” Aoba shook his head.

“My leg doesn’t hurt, and I’ll give you a call if I need help.” He gave Sei a kiss on her cheek as she was already falling asleep in the albino’s arm.

They walked around for almost an hour, Aoba asking various people questions about Mink, other than learning he comes around sometimes to sell some things he got no real answers. He was making his way back to the inn when his leg started hurting, he sat on a bench while his little bundle of energy squealed and pointed at various thing.

“Da! Shini! Shini! Cwea!” She was looking at something in the grass under the bench, bending her knees and hitting her forehead on the bench trying to reach for it. Aoba picked her up and rubbed her back, kissing where she bumped and gently rubbing the spot.

“Let Daddy get it.” Sitting her down he winced bending his leg to reach under, it was two rather well woven bands with yellow garnet gems in each band. “Oh, I remember seeing this.” Sitting back on the bench and grabbed the brush from his bag, Haruka cheering up and turning the other way, she loved having her hair brushed.

He remembered reading about these being used to tie or braid into hair, he wasn’t the best at braiding but he’s gotten better having two girls to practice with everyday. Sure enough he was able to weave it through her hair, the gem also seemed to match her eye color.

He took a couple pictures and showed her, she clapped her hands and reached back to touch it, nearly falling back as she lost balance, Aoba laughing as he caught her. “Careful, ahhh I’ll have to take these to see if someone lost them. Or see if they’d be willing to sell them to me.”

“Aoba, we better get back before it gets too dark, do you need me to contact Clear?” He shook his head, picking her up and walking back to the inn, he told Clear about the bands and said he’d go to the police and ask if anyone was looking for it in the morning.

~~~

After three days of much the same luck Aoba was starting to think he might not find him, when nobody claimed the bands the twins were more than happy to keep them, though Aoba told the police to contact him if the owner ever did show up. Clear had the girls at a park while Aoba went into a couple bars, after getting no luck he walked out looking heartbroken, an older man tapping his shoulder.

“Excuse me, but who is it you’re looking for?” Aoba was surprised by his Japanese, showing him the images he had of Mink. “May I ask why you are looking for him?”

“Ahh I...” He looked down, pulling up a picture of the twins. “I’m the.. Mother of his kids. I wanted him to know that.. Well he has family, even if he doesn’t want anything to do with us I just want him to know.” The man smiled, taking Aoba’s hand and patting it.

“Thank you for coming so far, I don’t know why you believe the way you do but I know where to find him.”

“You do?! Please tell me!” He thought his heart would burst through his chest.

The man gave Aoba directions on where to find his cabin, he was just in the town and he tends to only show up there once or twice a week. Aoba thanked him, wiping away tears as he made his way to the small park. The man watching as the two girls ran to his side, one holding onto his pant leg while holding the others hand. The white-haired man jumping and cheering with happiness.

The next morning Aoba flinched as the brace was put on his leg, it was going to be a long walk and he knew if he tried walking without it, he’d be in much more pain. Once it was secured, he grabbed the pain pill and took it, Sei and Haruka patting his leg.

“Pin Pin Flew way!” He reached down petting their hair.

“Thank you girls, I feel all~ Better~” They gave his leg a wet kiss before climbing onto the bed and waited for him to braid their hair.

~~~

“Master, This is as far as he can take us! It’s going to be an hour walk from here, will you be okay?” He was more worried about walking through the forest with the kids, but he knew Clear would be attentive to any danger.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you if I need to rest.” Hopping off the back of the cart they thanked the driver and set out, Clear carrying the twins so Aoba could have both arms if he lost his footing on the path.

After a couple rests Aoba paused looking around. “Master?”

“Ahh no it’s just... I feel like I know this place?” He touched one of the trees, noting a slice of bark missing. He walked more along the path, wondering if Mink’s memories from Scrap was guiding him.

He made his way to the overlook, stopping as he saw Mink standing there, he didn’t know which emotion was strongest inside him. Fear? Joy? Anger? Hope?

“Why’d you come here.” He jumped at the voice, he didn’t turn to look at him.

“I came here to find you, Mink!” His throat felt dry, Clear set the girls down, they waddled over clinging to Aoba’s pants.

“You should just go home, there is nothing here for you.” Anger began to win out.

“You... You say that but can’t even look at me to say it! I finally find you and you won’t even look me in the face?!” He was shaking. “Look me in the eyes and tell me to leave.”

Mink sighed, rubbing his eyes, jerking his head when he heard Sei call for Aoba. He couldn’t believe his eyes at the two girls trying to console their upset parent. Clear watching his every move.

Aoba wiped his eyes, “I’m sorry Sei, Daddy is just mad, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He picked Sei up, Haruka looking to Mink and puffing her cheeks out before taking a couple steps and pointing at him.

“No hur Da! Da hur!” Mink didn’t know what to say, she was very strong willed and held a fire in her eyes.

He took a couple steps, kneeling down to get a better look at her, Aoba and Clear becoming anxious but he simply held out his hand.

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” She huffed, smacking his hand before going back to Aoba’s side, pouting at him. “Aoba, would you come with me? I think we need to talk.”

He almost didn’t want too, almost ready to turn around and leave, but they came this far and he wanted answers. Clear picked Haruka up, they followed him to his cabin, taking a seat once inside. Sei clung to Aoba’s shirt, Haruka sticking to his side trying to protect him. Mink brought over some tea, setting it down along with some fruit juice for the kids.

After several minutes of silence, besides Haruka and Sei trying the juice and Aoba having to stop them from pouring it on themselves, Mink finally asked.

“How?” Aoba wondered where to start.

“I’m.. I’m not exactly what you’d call a conventional human I guess? Toue made me in a lab, but I wasn’t alive when I was brought out so they planned to just dispose of me after they finished poking out. Granny was working for Toue at the time, she snuck me out and I woke up.” Mink listened. “After.. What you did in Glitter, it left me with these two. I was really sick for a while, they kept running test after test but nothing could find the cause until a doctor was listening to my stomach and heard their heartbeats.”

“Granny found some old files on when they were..” He flinched at the next words. “Designing us, he wanted to be sure if we reached adulthood that we could pass on Scrap, so even when we developed male we both held the facilities to become pregnant.”

“We?” Sei yawned, climbing into Clear’s arms and nuzzling.

“Master’s twin brother, Tae-san told us about him and the files we found also talked about him. Ahh Haruka-chan are you sleepy too?” She shook her head.

“Potty!” Aoba stiffened, Mink told him where the bathroom was, picking her up he took her. Clear humming as Sei fell right to sleep in his arms.

“...” Mink sighed, guilt written all across his features.

“Mink-san, may I ask you a difficult question.” He gave a nod. “What would you have done had you known you were leaving not just Master, but your kids behind?”

“...Hrm.” He looked down at his hands. “At that time, I would’ve still left.”

“Why? They are your and Masters children.”

“I... I am ashamed for what I did, Aoba doesn’t deserve to have someone who hurt him like I did father his children.” He looked at Sei sleeping in the other mans arms. “He is happier without me.”

“So you don’t want anything to do with us.” Aoba stood in the hallway, Haruka in his arms half asleep. “Or are you saying you get to decide if I’d be happier without you?” He walked closer, one hand on his hip and giving him a very angry ‘mother’ look, his eyes shifting into a glow.

“Ahhh uhh Master perhaps I should take these two into another room?” Aoba huffed, setting Haruka on the couch.

“It’s fine, he knows not to yell when they are sleeping, and he’s not coming out. Yet.” Walking back to Mink he grabbed the front of his shirt.

“Having the person who did this to you by your side will only cause more issues than solve them.” He kept his gaze with gold eyes.

“There you go again deciding for me, instead of trying to push your thoughts and ideals on me, answer me this.” Aoba made sure he paid attention. “Do you want to be in our children’s lives or not, do you want to watch them grow up, watch and learn what kind of people they will become and be the type of father who can prove he will not abandon us.”

“....”

“Look at them Mink, they are half yours.” He released his grip on his shirt, taking them from Clear and bringing them closer to him. “If you say you don’t want to be their father I will leave, and you’ll never see us again. If you do, then meet us at the airport the day after tomorrow, spend a year with us so they can get to know you. We can go from there.”

He knew he wasn’t being fair, but after everything he wasn’t going to wait forever.

When Mink didn’t give him an answer he turned away, Clear taking the two and the bag. “Thank you for the drinks.” They left; he noticed a picture on the table, Aoba was holding the girls and smiling as they kissed his cheeks. He felt a smile pull at his lips, leaning back in the chair.

~~~

He watched as they were busy drawing and coloring while they waited for their flight to start boarding, Clear sitting on the floor with them drawing jellyfish onto his own pieces of paper. They hadn’t heard anything from Mink, Aoba hurt that his hopes were crushed, Once they were back home he planned to toss out the stuff on finding their father, but do more research to try and at least pass what customs he could from their heritage to them.

“I’ll be back, do you want a coffee Clear?” He shook his head, “Alright.” Standing with his cane he made his way to the café, on his way his cane was accidentally knocked out from him making his tumble. He fell into someone who kept him from falling. “Ahhh Sorry-ah?” He looked up, laughing when he saw Mink.

“I’m.. I want to.. Give this a try.” He seemed unsure, but he had a determined look on his face.

“Well, I was starting to think you really didn’t want to be in their life. Thank you for coming.” He held him steady while he regained his footing, giving a relieved sigh. “Do you have your ticket?” a Nod. “Then to start grab me a coffee, I’ll tell Clear and the girls.”

Clear smiled wide when he was told, the girls didn’t quite understand. “He’ll be staying with us, he is your other dad, so make sure you give him a hard time.” He winked at them, they giggled before going back to their drawings.

It was going to be a bumpy ride, but a ride they would take together.


	2. Noiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba learns some stressful news, but he does his best to endure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was in the middle of writing Ren's, but my muse clicked to write Noiz so here we are xD

“.....” Aoba tapped away at the keyboard, checking stock and ordering a couple things they were getting low on, taking glances at his Coil for the up-tenth time that hour. Ren poking his head up from his spot behind the counter.

“Aoba, is there still no response?” He sighed, holding his face in his hands. “I am sorry.”

“There isn’t anything for you to be sorry for Ren, he’s the one who.. Just left..” He flinched, gripping his stomach and took a couple breaths. He didn’t know why but he’d been feeling rather sick as of late. Just this morning as he was walking to work, he could smell someone prepping their food stall for the day and he ended up losing his breakfast into a trashcan nearby. Tae had checked him when this started the prior week but couldn’t really find a cause other than he might’ve ate something bad.

“Aoba, you should really see a doctor, this has shown no signs of letting up.” He waved Ren off, slowly managing to get this wave to pass.

“It’s probably just because I’ve been stressed-”

“Master is ill?” Aoba jerked his head up, covering his mouth and running to the bathroom, unable to push it down after moving so quickly. “If Master is ill then Master needs to go see a doctor!”

He groaned, waiting until he regains strength back before standing, giving his mouth a quick rinse before leaving. Clear stood by the door figiting. “Clear I’m fine, besides that.” He poked between the eyes of the gas mask. “You’re still wearing this.”

“Uwah! I’m sorry Master! I forgot!” He took it off, looking up to him in hopes he wasn’t angry. Aoba ruffled his hair up, laughing as he made a startled sound.

“It’s alright, take it slow and you’ll get used to going without it.” He returned to his chair, the other man sitting on the floor with his legs crossed next to Ren petting him. “Ahhh right.” He pulled out a box underneath some papers and handed it to him. “Here, I thought these might help you.”

“Ehhh Master got me a gift! Thank you, Master!” He opened the box and inside was a pair of sunglasses, with tiny jellyfish etched into the frames. He practically bounced in place as he put them on, they were a bit big but he didn’t seem to mind at all. “I love it Master!”

“Instead of your mask use those, and when you feel more comfortable you can stop using them altogether.” He nodded his head, accepting the hand mirror offered to him while he preoccupied himself with it. Aoba returned to work, once he was done with what he was asked of; he leaned back in the chair looking down as he yawned.

He hadn’t noticed he dozed off until Clear had tapped his shoulder looking confused. “Master? I have a question.”

“Ahh oh what is it?” He rubbed his eyes, yawning again.

“Is it normal for humans to have multiple heartbeats inside them?” Aoba turned to face him, out of everything he expected to ask that was completely in left field.

“Ahhh well no, we only have one heart.” Ren twitched his ears up.

“I suppose in the case of a pregnancy one would have multiple inside their bodies.” He thanked Ren, giving him a pet. What he said next made him even more confused.

“Oh! Is master pregnant then?!” He stared at him blankly, how did he somehow come to that???

“Clear, for one men can’t get pregnant, and another; why would you say that? Are you sure you’re alright?” Slight worry building.

“Ehh? But I can hear a second heart beating inside Master.” He tilt his head to the side, bending down closer to him and listening. “Yes I hear it right here!” He pointed to his stomach.

“Clear, if this is you trying to joke to make me feel better it’s not working.” He seemed to get a bit flustered at that.

“I’m not! Ren-san can’t you hear it?” The Allmate blinked, unsure how to answer.

“Clear, I do not have the capabilities to hear as well as you do. If it helps I can download a program meant to scan for pregnancies.”

“Might as well, once you’re done scanning just delete it. After I’m going to ask Granny to explain to him that-” Ren jumped onto his lap, startling him. “Wah Ren warn me bef-”

“Aoba, the scan has come up positive. I have ran it several times now and each time it reports you are pregnant.” He wasn’t sure what to say, looking between them.

“Ren, if you are somehow in on this I’m not laughing.” The look he got making his face feel cold.

“I am not, you need to speak with Tae-san.” Swallowing a lump he stood on shaking legs, Clear holding him steady as Ren informed Haga Aoba was feeling very ill.

~~~

He was halfway home when they happened across Koujaku, he was talking with a couple of his members when Kou pointed out Aoba being supported by Clear. Worried he ran over. “Aoba! Hey what’s wrong?!”

“Master is pregnant!” Clear oh-so helpfully spilled, the older man giving a very confused look.

“Aoba has been feeling very ill as of late, today Clear explained he could hear a second heartbeat, I downloaded a program to test to help back Aoba up and it returned positive.” He only looked more confused.

“Can we.. Not talk about this outside? Just get me home please.” His arms encircled his mid-section, fear and panic written all over his face. Koujaku rubbed his back, walking opposite side of Aoba as they got him home. Aoba asked both men to come in with him, he didn’t know if he could handle this alone if he really was.

He opened the door, Tae looking up from her Newspapers asking why he was home so early. When he came into view she put the papers down, he sat down after Clear helped take his coat off and hung it, his arms staying wrapped around himself.

“Granny I... I think I’m... P-pregnant...” He swallowed as his shoulders began to shake, she didn’t ask if this was a joke, seeing his pale face and obvious fear the only answer she needed. She grabbed her stethoscope and began listening around once she coaxed his arms away, her eyes going wide when she found the faint heartbeat.

“Aoba, I can hear the heartbeat.” The building fear and panic erupting as he cried into his hands. Not only was he somehow pregnant but Noiz was gone, with no way to contact him.

Tae brought him into her arms, Clear sitting on his knees next to him as he sang a song to help calm him down. When he did Tae went to make some phone calls, Koujaku sitting next to him.

“How is this possible?”

“I’m guessing this is Toue again.” Tae had confessed about what Aoba was after he returned from the jail. He told the others about it, wanting them to know. He wondered if Noiz left because of that, he had acted differently when he told him.

“Then, who’s the father?” Aoba felt fresh tears building.

“N.. Noiz.. But he’s.. He’s gone..” Ren jumped into his lap, licking at his cheek.

“Gone?” Ren answered for Aoba.

“After we gave Noiz a rematch in Rhyme he disappeared. Aoba has been unable to contact him for almost a month.” Koujaku’s heart broke watching Aoba cry, would he be forced to raise the baby by himself? Soon he wouldn’t even be able to work, let alone care and provide for a child without support of the other parent. Gritting his teeth, he pulled him into a tight hug.

“Aoba, I swear if he doesn’t return, I’ll take care of you both.”

“I will too Master!” Aoba wrapped his arms around his old friend, he didn’t accept or refuse him.

~~~

Tae contacted someone she trusted to midwife Aoba and a doctor to watch his condition closely. Medication helped his nausea and Haga agreed to allow Clear to cover for him at the shop until he could return to work. Koujaku made it a point that someone from his group stay by Aoba’s side at all times while he was unable too. He did try protesting but when some new Rib team attempted to pick a fight with him he was grateful.

His pride was quickly lost as it fully set in there was more than his life on the line. He was hesitant at first when he got the ultrasound to install an app into Ren to monitor not only his body but also the baby. Now he found himself spending his spare time listening to their heartbeat, talking to Ren about deciding to know the gender or not.

In the end he ended up finding out, he was having a boy.

He was surprised when he came home from getting something he had been craving to a baby shower, Koujaku had found some members from Ruff Rabbit and asked if they could contact Noiz. When asked why he mentioned ‘the brat was going to be a father and the mother was looking for him’. It didn’t take them long to figure out it was Aoba, it seems Noiz had spoken to them while he was still hospitalized, telling them he was with Aoba.

He was thankful for the gifts, especially one in particular. They had found the partially melted UsagiModoki Aoba had used when he waited on Noiz in the tower. There was quite a bit of baby clothes, mostly styled with green rabbits, and supplies for taking care of the baby. He received many promises if they find their runaway leader, they will drag his ass back to him.

Some weeks later he was grumbling while he shopped with Clear for bigger shirts, his growing son seemed to be getting bigger everyday. Most of his shirts no longer fit him well, it was becoming very obvious he was pregnant. He was currently borrowing Clear’s coat to hide his obvious bulge.

“Master, I think you should try these on! I got a couple sizes up for when you get bigger.” He blushed, taking them and quickly going to changing rooms to try them on. He was becoming very self-conscious over his body, sighing as he tried each one on.

After paying for them they walked home, Clear was called in needing to man the shop and Aoba went with him. He sat in the chair behind the desk, hand resting over his stomach while he checked the inventory as Clear stocked shelves.

“Master, I need to run something to Mizuki-san. Will you be alright until I get back?” He laughed and waved him off.

“I’ll be fine Clear, tell Mizuki I said hi.” He left with the box in hand, Aoba leaning back in the chair looking down. “Hey there, you’ve been rather active today.” He laughed when he felt him shift. “Can you hear me?”

“His reactions would summarize as such.” Aoba smiled, closing his eyes he began singing. Stopping when the shop door was opened, “Ahh Welcome to Hei-” His face fell. “N.. Noiz?!”

Said man stood there smiling, face clean of the piercings and in a tidy suit. “So you’re still working here.” Aoba felt anger boiling in his chest.

“You-Where the fuck have you been?!” He stood slamming his palms on the desk in front of him, tears building in his eyes.

“Germany.” He spoke as if that explained everything.

“Germany?! You’ve been gone for over three fucking months! Not a word, not a single phone call!” Ren warned him about getting too worked up, Noiz moved in, grabbing the front of Clears coat and pulling Aoba into a kiss. That was the final switch, pushing him back he pulled his hand back to punch but a severe pain made his legs buckle.

With a scream he clutched at where his son was, Noiz called his name as Ren quickly sent a message to his personal doctor with the readings. Aoba shook as another wave of pain shot through him, the other male standing confused.

“Noiz, he needs to get to the hospital before he has a miscarriage!” More confusion set in his eyes, he gathered Aoba in his arms before bringing him to the hospital.

Once they took him back Koujaku and Clear arrived, the moment he saw Noiz; Koujaku grabbed the front of his suit. “You damn brat, you leave him for this long, come back and hurt him more?!”

“Please do not fight! I know you are angry but right now we should focus more on Master.” He released him, turning to walk away.

“Tell me, how is it possible he’s pregnant.”

Their eyes trained on him, Ren answered him. “It is because of Toue, we discovered his pregnancy a few weeks after you left. He has been under a great deal of stress, seeing you after so long tipped his already emotional state into the danger zone.”

“... I need to make some phone calls.”

~~~

It was six hours before Noiz was allowed in to see him, he was sitting up in bed with a baby heart monitor strapped to him while he watched and listened to his heart beating. He looked pale and worn out, but calm.

“Surprised Koujaku even let you in.” He flinched a bit. “Sit down, we need to talk.” He did as he was told, his hands shaking. “It’s a boy, our baby boy.”

“I’m sorry.” Aoba looked at him. “I didn’t.. I left to go back to my hometown, I wanted to make amends with my family. I wanted to become a man worth standing next to you.”

“You couldn’t leave a note? For all I knew you had..” He took a breath. “I thought you ran away after learning what I was. Oh sorry.” He took a couple slow breaths, calming his heart-rate.

Noiz ran his hands over his face. “I didn’t think it would hurt you so bad, I thought it’d take a couple weeks at most, my father was difficult, dragging it out as long as possible.” He watched him for a moment before continuing. “He.. He’s mine?”

“Mmmhmm, I was scared at first, but when I heard his heartbeat I was happy. I thought at the very least if you were gone, I still had a part of you I could love.” Noiz looked down. “We’re stable, but I’m going to be here until further notice, it’s already a unique situation with me being male and pregnant, but we still don’t know what else Toue did.”

Noiz kept quiet, Aoba reaching a hand out to him; he took it as he guided it to where their son shifted and moved. He watched as several emotions filtered across his face before he wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Aoba!”

“Heh, still a brat.” He hugged him back, petting his hair while he cried coming to terms with everything. “Can I assume this means you want to be with us?” He laughed at the look he got. “Thank you for coming back, papa.”

“Papa huh? I’m really going to be a dad.” He ran his hand over where their son continued to move.

“Not like I’ve had sex with anyone else.”

The laugh from that made Aoba relax, he couldn’t be happier to have him back.

~~~

Noiz explained what happened while he was gone, his original plan to return after two weeks was shot down as his father did everything possible to prolong his time there. He already canceled his return plane ticket and called his younger brother to explain why he was taking extra time off. Aoba was rather shocked when he told him about his job, he didn’t expect it’d be such a high-ranking job.

After the first week they were both surprised by a visit from Theo, arms full of gifts and spare clothes for Noiz. Aoba was nervous meeting him, but he was very happy and excited to meet the person who helped his brother and was giving him a nephew that he planned to spoil.

“Do they know you came here?” He stiffened at his question, Noiz’s face turning into one of anger. “No, Aoba is not in any condition to have to deal with their shit!”

“I’m sorry I can’t stop them, I had to do a months' worth of work to just make it here before they did to warn you.”

“What’s going on? Noiz?” He reached his hand out to his, they spoke in German and he was getting anxious watching his lover.

“Sorry, our.. Parents are coming here.” He took his hand and kissed it, “I didn’t want you to meet them until you were more stable.”

“They that bad?” Theo bowed as he apologized.

“I’m sorry Aoba-san! When they asked why he wasn’t returning to work for the next month I had to tell them something, I only told them that your important person was hospitalized.”

“I’d rather they not know about either of them while they are still in the danger period. Too much stress and we might..” He sighed, Aoba pulling him closer to pet his hair.

“When are they supposed to get here?” Theo told them tomorrow. “Noiz, you can tell the doctors to not allow them into here for fear they might make a scene. I’ll give Granny and Clear a call as some back-up.”

“Clear? Why him?” Aoba explained how his singing was able to keep him calm and relaxed. He didn’t seem to fully understand how it was possible, but he didn’t try to fight him on it. “I’ll go talk to the doctors then, are you hungry?” His stomach gave a loud rumble. “I’ll get you something to eat.”

~~~

When they came Aoba could hear them argue outside, he didn’t know what was being said but he could guess they were not happy being denied. He felt his heart-rate pick up when he heard someone get hit. The door opened and Clear slipped in.

“Master! It’s okay!” He pulled his mask off and smiled at him.

“I heard someone get hit, what’s going on?” He waved his hands, moving closer.

“Ahhh it’s alright! Noiz-san lost his temper but his brother was the one who punched their father.” Aoba blinked. “They were escorted out and Noiz-san will be in here soon.” As if on cue he came in, he still looked very angry but as soon as he saw Aoba open his arms to him he felt it melt away. Aoba making room and bringing him close.

“The bad news is they know you’re pregnant, good news is after Theo punched him and shouted he won’t stand by while they risk you having a miscarriage security made them leave.” He ran his hand over his stomach, smiling as he felt his son move.

“Clear, could you sing? I think we could both use it right now.” The man perked up, more than happy to obey.

~~~

Aoba was lonely with Noiz gone, of course every moment he could get off work or could do everything over calls he’d be back on Midorijima with him, but he still had to spend weeks on end gone. They would call each other several times a day, Noiz even rigged together a way he would get a live feed from the monitors used to watch their son.

They chose a date to induce labor, Noiz arriving the day before, shaking in his shoes and unable to sleep. Clear sang to help him finally get some rest, Aoba really didn’t want to risk him passing out during the birth. When they woke in the morning he was wheeled away to get prepped, once he was laid flat on the table and Noiz brought in he squeezed his hand hard. After all this time now he was really feeling the fear.

His biggest fear if their son came out different, if he was born with Scrap or looked- Noiz brought him out his thoughts with a kiss.

“Don’t get cold feet now Dad, it’s my turn to get to hold him.” He felt tears fall as he smiled laughing at him.

“Papa can hold him all he wants, Dad just wants this to be over.”

If you asked either of them what happened neither could tell you, once they heard his small but loud cries everything became a blur. Aoba shook as he held him, relief to see normal skin and blonde hair. Noiz was a sobbing mess when he held him, the poor nurses having to coax him to release him so they finish examining him.

They had many struggles ahead of them, but this moment was more than what they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://highkiller777.tumblr.com/ Also feel free to send me prompts! I'm always on the need to write more things! You can ask for anything from my various DMMD fics I have going oWo


	3. RenAo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba hasn't been feeling well, Ren worries perhaps that cop kicking him around left lasting damage.  
> When files are found everything comes to light.

“..-ba! Aoba!” He jerked awake when a towel was thrown at his head. “Finally awake, it’s your turn to help with dishes!” 

“Aoba, if you are feeling unwell, I do not mind doing them.” 

“Don’t spoil him Ren, he’s been free from doing dishes since he’s been so busy at work but sleeping so much isn’t good for him.” Aoba groaned, getting up and going to the sink. 

“I’ll do them, I’ll-urk!” He covered his mouth, running to the bathroom and losing his dinner, Tae and Ren quickly following behind him. Ren moving his hair out of the way and rubbing his back. 

“Aoba, what’s wrong?” He whimpered shivering. “I’m going to get my bag, bring him to the couch when he can move.” After one more round Ren helped him rinse his mouth and brought him to the couch. 

Ren held his hand while Tae went about examining him, making a face when she couldn’t seem to place why he suddenly got sick. “Granny? I don’t know why, but I looked at the-” He shivered and sucked in a breath. 

“Hush, you have a small fever, did you eat anything strange?” He shook his head. “If this persists, we may need to take you to a doctor, until then take this it should help ease your nausea.” He took the offered pills, Ren walking him up to their room. 

“You’ve been feeling ill for some time have you not?” Aoba sighed, nodding. “Why did you not tell her?” 

“This is the first time it made me throw up, I thought maybe it’s just a side effect from that cop kicking me around from before.” Ren’s eyes went wide. 

“That was almost two months ago! I’m going to go tell her-” Aoba grabbed his hand, pulling him back down. 

“Please don’t, if this doesn’t clear up I’ll tell her. For now, can you please stay? I don’t know why but your smell is really nice.” Ren sat back down, leaning in to press their foreheads together while he stroked his hair. 

~~~ 

Aoba wasn’t getting much better, if a strong smell passed by, he would find himself unable to keep anything down. He also noticed he was much sleepier than normal, he thought perhaps it was because of how often he was getting sick. Of course, even the doctors he was seeing were baffled, the answer came when files were found on both him and Sei. 

He was at work, having just chased the three brats out and rubbing his tired eyes trying to stay awake. Haga rushing into the front of the store calling for him. 

“Ahh? Haga-san what’s wrong?” He stood up, the worried look on his face only making him more anxious. 

“Aoba-san, when Koujaku-san gets here you are to go with him to your doctor. Tae-san called and told me it’s important you go as soon as possible.” He didn’t really understand. “Koujaku-san will be escorting you to be sure nothing happens on the way.” 

“Haga-san, what’s going on?!” The front door opened, a panting Koujaku standing there. 

“Aoba! Come on, we don’t have much time!” Grabbing his bag he went with him, Clear calling from on top the rooftops. 

“Master! I’ll guide you so you don’t run into anyone!” As they walked he was really getting scared. 

“Koujaku what the hell is going on?!” His grip on the bag’s strap tightening, his friend making a pained face. 

“More files were released by Toue, in those files it revealed.. It revealed both you and Sei, also detailed things about your bodies.” Aoba’s face went white. “It only gave your given name, but to be safe we don’t want you getting hurt especially..” He pursed his lips, looking down to him. 

“What?” He swallowed a lump in his throat, he didn’t like that look. 

“You and Ren have been... Intimate right?” The blush spreading across his cheeks was all he needed. “Ren told us when the files were leaked, it’s possible that...” He didn’t know how to say it. 

“Master is pregnant!” Aoba stopped in his tracks, he slowly put the pieces together, hands going to his stomach with a look of pure fear. 

“Aoba...” Koujaku hugged him. “That’s why we have to get you to a doctor Tae-san trusts, Ren is there getting tested already.” Keeping his arms wrapped around himself they continued moving, thankfully getting into the office with no trouble. 

“Aoba!” As soon as he was guided into the room with Ren, they hugged each other, Ren petting his hair while he shook. 

“Aoba, go on and get changed. Once you do, we will be doing an ultra sound on you.” Tae handed him the thin outfit. 

“Granny, I’m sorry.” He took it looking down. 

“We can talk more after we find out if you are with child or not.” She left the room, Aoba quickly changing and setting his clothes next to Ren’s. 

“I’ve already finished my tests, I’m not pregnant but I have what is required too.” He pulled the other man close, hands moving to rest over the ones already cradling his mid-section. Kissing the nape of his neck and rubbing gently. 

“Ren.. What are we going to do if.. If I am?” Tears fell onto the hands, Ren bringing one hand up and turning his face to kiss him. 

“Then we’ll figure it out together.” He wiped his tears away, kissing him again when a knock came at the door. Aoba climbed onto the bed, his lover taking his hand and kissing it before Tae and the doctor came in. 

“Hello Seragaki-san, I know you must be very scared. I promise I will do everything I can to help you.” He nods, lifting his shirt she applied the gel and began searching around, it didn’t take her long to find two beating hearts. “Well, I’ll start with a congratulations, it looks like you will be having twins. Would you like to hear their heartbeats?” 

Aoba’s grip tightened in Ren’s, shaking. “I... Ren can choose.” Tae walked over, rubbing his shoulder. 

“How about I give you three some time to talk, I’ll be back in ten minutes and if you want to hear it, I’ll find them again.” They took her up on the offer, printing out a couple pictures for them to look over while they talked. 

“What do you two want to do, it’s up to you both if you want to keep them.” Gold and Amber eyes moved to the tiny bump, both moving their hands over it and looking at each other. “I guess that answers my question, next we need to figure out how we are going to handle this incident. You start walking around obviously pregnant it’s going to quickly disprove if we deny it’s you two in those files.” 

“Ren wouldn’t be so bothered by it; his body has changed so much he can get away by saying he’s not the one the file claims. As for me... Fuck I don’t know.” Ren kissed his hand, trying to comfort him, a knock came at the door. 

“Aoba? Can I come in?” 

“Koujaku? Umm yeah.” He came in, shutting the door behind himself. 

“Sorry, I came to check on you when I saw the doctor leave and overheard. I wanted to give maybe some help?” He walked a bit closer. “I know you won’t like what I’m going to suggest but; why don’t we say you were biologically female.” 

“Hmph, it’s not a terrible idea. People tend to not look too closely; we’d need to get his medical records made to fake him having the surgery and transition.” Aoba stayed quiet, as much as he hated it, if it would protect his loved ones, and these two growing within him, he’d do it. 

“Let’s do that then, but only as a fallback plan if I get questioned. There is still the chance they won’t link it to me. Thanks, Koujaku.” He waved and smiled as he turned to leave. 

~~~ 

Aoba underwent a handful of tests, once everything came back positive it gave them some relief to know they were growing just fine. They got home and he went straight to bed, only managing to wake up long enough to nibble on some food before falling back to sleep. Ren climbing into the bed and holding him as he slept. 

They placed his date of conception the day Ren had saved him from the cop, which Koujaku found hilarious. Mink gave a surprise visit about a week later, he didn’t say much but gave them a couple gifts, one of which Aoba was very happy for. Something to help ease his morning sickness, which worked amazingly well. He ordered his members to make sure nobody tried to harm him, and offered his own knowledge on resisting scrap if they were born with it. 

He was about five months along when they woke to the sound of typing, Noiz on the balcony doing something on a number of projected screens. Aoba pulled on one of Ren’s shirts and going out to meet him. 

“Noiz? Bit surprised to see you.” He gave him a once over. 

“When I heard you were pregnant, I had to come see if it was true.” Aoba blushed, covering his still growing bump. “Here.” He pushed a bag next to his foot to him. He looked inside and was taken back by the tiny rabbit plushies he saw, along with some books on taking care of children. 

“Thank you.” Picking up the bag he noticed a couple gift cards to baby stores. “You didn’t need to give this much.” 

He simply shrugged, closing the screens out. “Think of it as thanks for showing me where you used to hide when you did Rhyme.” 

“Ahh, did you find anything useful? I know I would collect broken or discarded Allmates for parts.” He tossed UsagiModoki to him, he turned her over a bit before her stat screen opened up. “Oh! Right I forgot about the accessory chipsets I kept hidden.” 

“Quite a few were considered rare or impossible to get, there is a chip with the amount they normally run for in the bag. At the very least it should get you what you need.” Aoba closed the screen, tossing her back to him. 

“Would you like to stay for breakfast? Clear has been learning to cook and he’s really good.” He gave a shrug. “I’ll go tell him; you can come in.” 

Noiz followed behind him, Aoba set the bag near the bed and jumped a bit, laughing and patting where he felt the movement. Ren waking up and rubbing his eyes. 

~~~ 

Ren left with Noiz after breakfast, he was covering for him at Heibon until further notice. Clear was singing while cleaning the dishes and Aoba had one of the treats in his mouth from Mink while he looked through the things Noiz gave. He found the chip the teen mentioned and plugged it into his coil, coughing after spitting his drink out, Clear running to his side and patting his back. 

“Master, are you alright?!” 

“I’m fine.” He looked again, he definitely had more than enough to care for twins now. “How much money does that kid have?” He sat back in the chair, rubbing his belly while he picked up one of the books on names. 

~~~ 

The first time Ren felt them was while he had his head resting on the bulge, bouncing names back and forth with Aoba. He felt a kick to his cheek, jerking up eyes going wide. Aoba laughing when he pressed both his hands where he felt it and smiling like a loon. 

“Here.” He moved his hand lower, feeling the kick again he kissed the spot. Ren had become much more affectionate since coming to terms with becoming a father, and uncle? They were trying to not think too hard about it. “Oh, Granny said she will be home late.” 

“I understand, do you want me to cook something?” Aoba bit his lip, they hadn’t really been very active since learning about the pregnancy, and Aoba was feeling a bit needy. Doubly so that they had the house to themselves for once. 

“Not yet.” He placed his hands overtop the others, Ren seemed to think he was moving it to feel them again, but when Aoba moved it lower and gave a sharp gasp, he quickly felt a fire light inside himself. 

“A-Aoba-” He blushed, but didn’t pull his hand away. 

“Ren~ We’re home alone, I miss your warmth.” He licked his lips, leaning up to pull him into a kiss. “Please, Ren.” 

“Aoba!” He kissed him hard, soaking up the whimpers and needy moans when he began rubbing him through his loose pajama pants. His other hand moving up to his chest and brushing against his nipples through his top, taking the chance when he tossed his head back to give a cry to lick and suck at his neck. 

A wet spot was forming already, Ren’s hand pulling the thin fabric down so he could touch him directly. Aoba whimpering trying to get him to move faster, pleading for more. Taking pity he stroked faster; moving down leaving kisses until he reached where he wanted. Licking around the head enjoying the cries he got as his hips twitched. 

“Ren! Ren please ohhh!” He could only see his hair, his belly obscuring his view but it made the sensations heighten. A scream forced out when he felt his cock sliding into his mouth. Gripping the couch as crying out feeling his tongue work him up. 

“Mmm hmmm~” Ren humming around the flesh, his cries spurring him on more. Pulling off with a long suck he replaced his mouth with his hand. Stroking him fast while he lapped at the tip, tonguing the slit when his hips jerk up, a cry of his name as he came filling his mouth. Licking his lips before moving back, Aoba panting and smiling to him. 

“Ren~” Holding his arms out to him, Ren helping sit him up and nuzzling his neck. “Let me-” 

“Later, you should rest.” He ran his hand over his stomach, feeling their children moving. Aoba pouted but didn’t fight him, already feeling his eyes droop shut. 

~~~ 

Aoba was in the rocking chair next to the dresser putting away clothes while Ren and Clear were putting the cribs together. Laughing as they only seemed to struggle more and more, Koujaku coming on with drinks for everyone. “Oh thanks, could you help them? They are confused by the directions.” 

“How about me and Mizuki finish the cribs and you two can get the stuff put away in the kitchen.” Ren seemed dejected for not being able to finish a crib for his own child. Aoba pulling him into a kiss and rubbing their foreheads together. 

Koujaku picking up where Clear left off and Mizuki looking over instructions. Aoba hissing as one of the twins kicked just hard enough to hurt. “Geez, I’m not a- nnngh!” He doubled over, Mizuki and Koujaku running to his side. 

“Aoba? Are you okay?” Ren and Clear running in as well while Aoba whimpered in pain. Aoba tried to even out his breathing, unsure if it was more false labor pains or an actual contraction. 

“Clear, please take him to the hospital.” Aoba tried to protest but another wave of pain taking his voice. Clear gathering Aoba in his arms and rushing him there, Aoba’s water breaking just as they arrive. 

By the time the rest arrive he is already prepped for surgery, Ren and Tae quickly dressed and are brought in. Aoba no longer in pain but very nervous, gripping Ren’s hand when he takes it. Tae watching as the doctors are making markings where to best cut. 

“Ren, I’m scared. What if-” 

“They will be fine, don’t worry.” Their grandmother giving some relief with her words. “Focus more on being able to hold them.” Ren seemed to perk up happily, Aoba chuckling seeing him so excited. 

“Ready to be a dad Ren?” As if on cue the doctors began; soon their first came out, both men watching Tae’s face. When she smiled to them Aoba felt tears falling, they had been so afraid if their hair was connected. As she was handed off to be cleaned they both saw she had normal skin. 

As soon as the second was out Aoba was crying, Ren kissing him and nuzzling their foreheads together. “Girls, twin girls!” 

“Guess we owe Mizuki that pizza party for calling it.” Tae clearing her throat, both of the girls in her arms, handing each one a baby while she recorded their reactions. Ren shaking and crying as he held his daughter, Aoba kissing their other ones’ head and rubbing her chubby cheeks. 

~~~ 

Aoba woke to crying, chuckling watching Ren trying to console their angry child. On cue her sister began to wail from being woken by her screams, Ren seeming to have a moment of pure panic before seeing Aoba awake and gathering her in his arms. “Ahhh I’m sorry, Kasane did not wish to settle down.” 

“That is normal Ren, sometimes they just cry for no real reason.” Rui sniffling and rubbing her face against her parent's chest. “Hold her ear over your heart, it should help calm her.” 

“Ah alright.” Ren sat in the chair next to the bed, doing as he was told and soon Kasane’s cries began to lessen before she finally fell asleep. 

“Granny said before the sound of your heartbeat can help calm them down, since the first sound they hear the most is their mothers' heart.” Rui was content but fighting sleep, smacking her lips and startling at the sound. Aoba chuckling as she tried to repeat the sound but unsure, kissing her head. When she started getting frustrated Aoba copied the sound, this seemed to please her and made breathy laughs. 

“How are you feeling? You are not in pain?” Shifting Kasane in his arms so he could wrap her in the soft blanket. 

“My body really aches but no pain, I’m just happy it’s over.” Ren laughing before leaning over to meet Aoba in a kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you, but next time you can carry them.” 


	4. Mizuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Aoba suddenly becomes ill Mizuki has Toue send Tae down to check on him.

Aoba’s gasp turned into a loud moan as Mizuki worked his fingers roughly inside him, legs shaking and barely able to hold himself up. A choked scream when he bites hard along his neck, fingers pressing roughly on his prostate. He would’ve came if Mizuki didn’t have a vice grip on the base of his dick. Aoba knows what he wants, why he is dragging this out with no mercy. 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t love Mizuki being rough, so open about his desires; his need to have Aoba’s body for himself to pleasure. 

“Fuck Mi-Ahh! Miz-fuckfuck Please dammit! Fuck me!” He could hear his low chuckle, getting what he wants out of him. 

“Was that so hard?” He wanted to glare back at him, to taunt him and make him give him what he craves. Instead his cheek hits the wall, fingers removed and forcing him to still. “I’ll fuck you, I fuck you so hard you can’t walk. Then I’ll use your mouth until you can’t talk, would you like that?” 

Aoba could only whimper a reply, his blood felt like it was molten now. He wanted it so bad his mouth ached and watered, legs already shaking. He felt Mizuki line up and shove himself all the way inside, setting a bruising pace and Aoba knows he means what he said. He screams without restraint, chanting his name and urging him for more. 

If only ‘Reason’ knew what he was missing out on. 

The hand once keeping him from finding his release was now jacking him fast, he sees white spots as he’s forced over the edge. He can feel Mizuki fill him so full it drips down the back of his legs. He no longer has strength, what little he had to begin with, and slides to the ground. He’s about to fall to sleep when he was roughly turned around, jaw gripped hard and mouth forced open. He feels himself harden as he remembers the second part of his promise. 

Mizuki wastes little time before he is forcing it in and down his throat, Aoba’s eyes sting and tears fall as he resist his gag reflex. Closing his lips around him to suck and move his tongue how he likes. It's not long before Mizuki is hard again, hand on the back his neck keeping him in place while he forces his cock in and out of his throat. 

“Always so good, your mouth feels so fucking good.” Aoba whimpers, he stills his hips and Aoba swallows around him. Head nothing but static at every pulse adding more of that taste he loved so much to his mouth. “Always so thirsty for cock Aoba.” 

“Mmmf nngh mmm!” Aoba’s sounds muffled around the flesh in his mouth, fingers running gently through his hair sending a shockwave of ecstasy through him. The pads of his fingers running across his scalp and hips thrusts again, Aoba’s vision going black as he comes again, body swallowing on reflex around him before going limp. 

Mizuki pants as Aoba falls back against the wall, fixing himself back into his pants before pulling out a couple packets of cleaning wipes from his hoodies pocket. He cleans his face before dressing him, carrying him back to the black vans and laying him down. 

~~~ 

Mizuki sighed as he knocked on the door to Aoba’s room, it had been a month since Aoba changed his mind about staying in Morphine. Promising to help him make Morphine stronger together. When he didn’t get a response, nothing new really, he opened the door expecting to see him still asleep like always. 

He didn’t expect to find him in the bathroom losing his lunch. 

Mizuki rushed to his side, about to call for medical when he grabbed his wrist. “Hey if you’re sick you need-” 

“Not... Letting them... Touch me again... Nnngh-” He shivered violently before going another round. Mizuki didn’t understand why Aoba was suddenly refusing the towers medical teams. Though he assumed they must have done something the last time he was called up to speak with Toue. He did return with an odd burn mark on his neck. 

He wasn’t about to ask the two blondes, so he did the only other thing he could think of. He put in a call to Toue, telling him to send Tae down to check on Aoba. Lying saying Aoba was struggling to talk and refused to let the other medical members touch him after last time. Toue didn’t seem to fully believe him but had her sent down anyway. 

He helped Aoba to the smaller medical room for the broken Morphine members, of course when she came, she had one of the android bodyguards with her. She began to check Aoba over, Aoba whimpering as another wave hit and he ended up running to the toilet again. Turning to the android she asked if they could retrieve a few things, since she is not allowed to touch the medical supplies. 

They had to clear it with Toue, but once he learns Aoba was also violently ill he allowed it. 

“His throat seems fine; I take it you had to lie to get him to allow me to come down here.” Mizuki only nods. 

“Nnngh... Fuck why-” Aoba shook leaning against the wall, Tae coming over and listening to his stomach... She felt her blood run cold at what she heard. It was faint but she could hear a second heart beating inside him. She asked Mizuki to get some cold bottles of water for Aoba to sip, he left to get it and she cupped his cheek. 

“Aoba, you need to listen to me and not question, you’re pregnant.” He gave a confused look; she gave him the stethoscope to listen once she found it again. “I know you’ve changed, but once Toue learns about this you won’t have any freedom, he will lock you away and use your body for his own gain.” 

Aoba wrapped his arms around his stomach, he began to shake as it all began to settle in. 

The android arrived just as Mizuki did, she mixed up something to help ease his nausea saying it was meant to help his throat. Mixing one other thing and telling him it was in case he developed a fever he couldn’t _get rid of_. Tae left and Mizuki helped him back to his room, Aoba laying in the bed saying he wanted to sleep. 

As soon as he was alone, he began to cry, looking at the bottle of liquid she said was for fevers. He knows she’s right, the moment Toue learns he can get pregnant, and is, he’ll be nothing more than a breeding machine. What was worse is he’d never get to see his children- 

And any born without powers would be useless to Toue. 

Hiding the bottle under his pillow, Aoba curled up shaking. His other self seemed to still be in shock, their plan to escape would take time but now that wasn’t something they had much of. “ **For fucks sake Reason help me think!** ” 

‘I don’t know what to do! Mizuki is still under their control and there’s nothing we can do! If he resists Scrap, we can’t force their control off and it’s only a matter of time before they learn...’ Sitting up Aoba grabs the bag where Ren sleeps, they know there is a risk every time they activate him, but they needed someone who could think more rationally then they could. 

“Aoba?” Ren blinked up to them, concern written across his face seeing them looking so stressed. “What’s wrong, are you both alright?” 

“Ren... We need help.” Ren leaned up licking at their tears. “We... We’re pregnant, and once Toue finds out it’ll all be over. We’ve been working to escape and save everyone-” 

“Aoba take a slow breath, if you get too upset it could affect the baby as well.” Ren counting while he did, once he wasn’t so frantic, they tried to brainstorm. “I assume Mizuki is the father?” 

“Y-Yes... Oh Mizuki... If he doesn’t push through I’m going to be alone-” 

“Aoba, trying to stay calm. You said he was pushing through, perhaps you should try to tell him.” Aoba looked down; his eyes glowing as he wrapped his arms around himself. “He reacted over the treatment of Koujaku and the others correct?” 

“ **Yeah but-** ” 

“I know you’re scared, but with such a limited time we need all the help we can get. He has shown an obsession over keeping you for himself? The chance is high that will keep him from informing anyone else of this.” Ren watched as Aoba shifted back and forth between his selves, neither seeming to know of any other way. 

“If... If he does tell anyone else I... G-Granny gave us this.” They pulled the bottle of liquid out. “She said half would-” He shook setting it down, Ren leaning up to rub their foreheads together. Aoba pulls him into his arms, taking a bit of time to try and calm himself down. 

~~~ 

Aoba put it off for a couple days, fighting with himself how to even tell Mizuki. His morning sickness mostly giving him an excuse to avoid going out on a job so he waits until Mizuki returns. The staff will be busy with the new test subjects brought in so he knows they will be left alone. He has the bottle sitting next to him, hidden under the pillow. 

“Hey, feeling any better?” He has a bowl of broth and bottle of water in hand, he sits them down before going over when he doesn’t answer. “Aoba-” 

He grabs his wrists and pulls him down so he can whisper in his ear. “Mizuki, I’m pregnant.” He pulls back to give a confused look, Aoba taking his hand and moving it over his stomach. “No it’s not a fucking joke, you know I’m not human.” Mizuki’s eyes looking into gold as he starts to cry. “It’s yours, you got me pregnant and once Toue finds out-” 

“Then he won’t find out.” Mizuki grabs the back of his neck and kisses him, Aoba sobs once he’s released. 

“How? He plans to run more tests on me soon, not to mention he’s going to question why I’m not doing Rhyme or go out with Morphine.” Mizuki sits down on the bed, pulling him into his lap and rubbing his back. 

“Shhh, do you think you can eat?” Aoba whimpers, Mizuki slipping a hand under his hoodie to rub at his stomach. “I’ll get you out of here, I’ve been working on getting us out for a while.” 

“You-what?” Mizuki wipes their cheek, reaching to his eye and removing the contact. Aoba gasps seeing his normal color, Mizuki kisses him while his hand goes back to rubbing across his belly. 

“While you were sick my mind started to break, they took me up to your brother. He only managed to guide me out, there is still a chance I regress- waa!” He fell back onto the bed, Aoba’s arms gripped tightly around his neck as he cried. 

“I thought you were gone, that I’ll have to run and try to hide away while raising them alone.” He rubbed his back, kissing his cheek while he let it all out.

“I wasn’t sure about telling you, I’m sorry. I wasn’t sure if you two had made up yet.” Aoba finally released him, leaning in to kiss him when he felt his stomach lurch, running to the bathroom. Mizuki following behind him with a sigh, grabbing the bottle of water on his way. Steeling himself to get things moving faster. 

~~~ 

Mizuki had come in with some food in hand, Aoba asleep on his bed curled up in his sheets. They had started sleeping together so Mizuki could keep an eye on him. It also seems his smell helped calm Aoba’s nausea so he could sleep without needing to wake up to run into bathroom. He still struggled to eat and keep things down but he was getting better. 

“Aoba, how do you feel?” He hummed, reaching up to pull him into the bed with him. “Sorry I can’t cuddle right now; can you walk with me? I need to bring you somewhere.” He whined at him, Mizuki kissing his cheek. “Try to eat, I’m taking you to see your brother.” 

“Sei?” He rubbed his eyes, Mizuki helping sit him up to lean against him while he slowly picked at the food. 

“He wants to see you, I’m not sure for what but I promised to bring you up as soon as possible. Toue is gone until the afternoon so we need to get up there before he returns.” Aoba sighs, handing him the plate back. “Can’t eat anymore?” 

“No, let's just go.” They make their way up to Sei’s room, thankfully not running into anyone along the way. Once they are in his room, he motions for them to come closer, Aoba sitting on the bed hugging him. 

“Is it true? Are you really...?” Aoba blushes but nods, Sei smiles at him as he runs his hand over his stomach. “Aoba, you need to leave then. It won’t be long before he finds out.” 

“I’ve already got a van rigged up so it can’t be tracked, if you’re ready we can leave.” Aoba looks between them confused. 

“I’m sorry, Aoba I don’t want to ask this of you but it’s the only way.” Sei took his hand in his. “I need you to destroy me.” He watched as his little brothers' eyes shifted between glowing and not before stopping on glowing. 

“ **You want us to kill you?!** ” Mizuki sitting next to him, rubbing his back trying to calm him down. 

“It’s the only way to stop Toue, if there was any other way, I wouldn’t ask this of you.” Sei placed his hand over his stomach. “When you do, I’ve set my other selves to attack this towers mainframe and destroy it. If you leave as it is now you will have to hide for the rest of your lives, and Toue will use anything to find you again.” 

“But-” He shook his head, Sei bringing him down to rub their foreheads together. 

“I love you Aoba, I know you’re going to be a wonderful parent.” Aoba began to cry, Mizuki holding him while he was brought into Sei’s mind. 

~~~ 

Aoba woke up being carried to the parking lot, the others running with them. Tae was in Clear’s arms and Noiz hanging limply on Koujaku’s back, Aoba clinging to Mizuki’s hoodie as they piled into the van. Unable to stay awake for long before passing back out in his arms. 

The next time he woke up he was in a hospital bed; he had a monitor wrapped around his abdomen and could hear heartbeats coming from the speaker on it. Mizuki asleep in the chair next to the bed, his neck wrapped and he was back in his usual outfit. He tried to sit up but noticed he was strapped down to the bed, he was about to free himself when his hand is stopped. 

“It’s alright Aoba, that is just to keep you in place so the baby monitor doesn’t shift out of place.” He relaxed seeing his grandmother. “How do you feel? You’ve been asleep for almost 3 weeks.” 

“W-What?” He coughed, Mizuki jerking awake finally. Tae gets him some water and helps him drink it. 

“Glad to see you awake finally.” He leaned over kissing his cheek. “The babies are okay, you were very malnourished and-” 

“Babies?” Aoba looked between them, Tae smiling shaking her head. Mizuki pulling out the pictures from the ultrasound. “I... Twins?!” 

“Yes, we’re going to need to figure out what to do about living arrangements. For the time being you’ll be here until your body is more stable.” Aoba keeps looking at the pictures, still unable to really believe he was pregnant. Tae getting his attention she explained a bit why he was bed bound. 

“Your body was made to be able to carry children, but you need to have regular supplements for them to develop properly. Up until we escaped your body had been doing well on its own, you are lucky you made it this far with only a little malnutrition.” Aoba was still looking at the pictures, she couldn’t help but smile as she reached to turn the monitor's speaker up. Their heartbeats filling the room making Aoba’s eyes water. “I’ll go tell the doctor you’re awake, they planned to do another ultrasound when you woke.” 

Mizuki smiling watching Aoba listen to the monitor, leaning over to kiss him and show him the video feed from the first ultrasound. 

~~~ 

Aoba was napping in the chair when Mizuki made it home with more things for the baby room. Quietly he and Koujaku brought the stuff in to not disturb him, once they got everything in Mizuki shook him awake. “Aoba, it’s time for your vitamins.” 

“Mmm? Oh, sorry I dozed off again.” He grabbed a kiss while Mizuki handed him the pills to take, running his hand over his stomach and kissing it. “They finally calmed down so I must’ve fallen asleep.” 

“Have you checked your oxygen?” He yawns nodding, showing him the notepad where he keeps track of it. “Longest it’s gone so far without dipping.” 

“Aoba did have a minor fever while you were at work.” Mizuki sighed. “Clear helped monitor him to see if it would rise but it went back down without any more issues.” 

“Sorry, I meant to message you but I fell asleep.” Mizuki kissed his belly, grabbing the lotion and something for him to eat while he rubbed it into his skin. Aoba looking down the hall when he hears Koujaku cursing. “Oh the Hippo is here~” 

“He’s putting the crib together, or at least attempting too from the sounds of it.” Mizuki grinning big when he feels a kick. “Hello to you as well.” 

“Mmm...” Aoba was dozing off again, Mizuki wiping his hands clean before draping a blanket over him. 

“He really just sleeps all the time now.” Mizuki sighing stroking his cheek, Koujaku bringing over a drink. 

“His body is working hard for our twins, and his medication also makes him sleep.” He sips at the drink; Aoba makes a small twitch in his sleep as their children shift inside him. Mizuki kneeling back down to run his hand over where he sees the movement; when they seem to settle down the two Rib leaders go to finish the baby room. 

~~~ 

Mizuki guides Aoba into the room, his eyes closed as he is sat in the rocking chair. When his lover checks for the fifth time if he was alright, he can’t help but roll his eyes. “Mizuki I’m fine, a little walking doesn’t tire me out that much. Can I open my eyes now?” 

“Yeah, open them.” He did, looking around the room with a bright smile. He notices there is only a single crib and Mizuki takes one of the sides down. “It’s a special made crib for twins, there is a separator bar between the bed but they are still close enough to each other. The bed will be in the middle of the room and both sides come down.” 

“Thank you, you’re going to spoil them before they are even born at this rate.” Mizuki grabbed a couple blankets and brought them over, Aoba’s eyes lighting up as he felt the soft material. “ **Always such a sap~ Did you sew their names on yourself?** ” 

“Yeah I did.” Aoba ran his fingers over it, Yumi and Rei Seragaki. “Next week and then I get to hold them.” 

“You can hold them all you want; I can’t wait until I can do something other than sleep.” To cement his point, he yawned rubbing his eyes. “Help me back into the living room?” Mizuki helped him up, as soon as he was back in his chair he fell back to sleep. 

~~~ 

Mizuki held Aoba’s hand while Tae and the doctor was busy with getting the twins out. They both were anxiously waiting to see them, talking about what name to give the firstborn. Aoba teasing Mizuki about sewing their names into their clothes so their, several, godfathers had an easier time telling them apart- 

Their hearts both sinking when they were pulled free, their hair connected together, skin white with black markings. 

Tae taking over cleaning and examining them, Aoba crying while Mizuki tried to console him. Once Aoba was sewn up, he and Mizuki were taken into a private room to wait while they ran some tests. Tae promising she won’t leave their sides. 

It’s a long couple hours before they are wheeled in together, both wrapped up and sleeping. 

“They are both fine, unlike with you and Sei they don’t need their hair cut. If you want their hair separated that is up to you two, as for if they have Scrap, we won’t know until they use it. We don’t have the right equipment to test for it.” Both males looking at each other, Tae picking the twins up and placing them in Aoba’s arms. 

“If... If it doesn’t hurt them, I’d rather they didn’t have their hair cut.” Mizuki agrees, they knew it was going to be a challenge but Aoba didn’t want to forcibly cut them apart. He wanted them to have that choice when they are older. 

“I guess I better sew their names into their clothes after all, our cute little girls are going to steal all their godfather's hearts.” Aoba couldn’t help but laugh, Mizuki taking them when Aoba began to feel the fatigue setting in. Yumi was the first to wake up, Mizuki smiling at her gold eyes. 

“Hey, you really look like Aoba.” Her eyes growing wide as she smiled up at him. “I’m your dad, I’m really a dad now.” He kissed her face, her wiggling waking her sister up. Rei fussing at being woken up, Mizuki moving to the rocking chair to lull them back to sleep. Rei’s eyes glowing green when she opened them to look at her parent. 

He got them both back to sleep, laying them in their crib before taking a little nap in the chair next to Aoba’s bed. 


End file.
